


A Collection of Prompts (One. It's one prompt.)

by veronicassawyer



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicassawyer/pseuds/veronicassawyer
Summary: why





	

"Cute dress Veronica, hoping to get some action tonight?"

"Jesus Heather, have you ever heard of knocking?" Veronica dropped her arms to her side, heart racing. To be fair, she should probably have been used to it.

"I'm a ghost, I don't tend to use fucking doors. Anyway, what's the special occasion?"

"It's our anniversary. Not that you'd have any concept of time."

"Oo, given up on the fast burning/passionate/psycho relationships then? Never thought I'd see the day." Heather snickered.

"You literally saw the day a year ago Heather, what is your fucking damage?" Veronica sighed and turned her attention back to her makeup.

"Well, days, weeks, months, they're all distinguishable once you're dead."

"Sorry, no sympathy for frenemies who've been haunting me for 5 years solid."

"5 years, 5 days, what's the difference?" Heather replied sorrowfully, a glimmer of an emotion Veronica just couldn't quite work out in her eye.

"About one and a half thousand days if I remember anything I learned in math at all." She'd given up looking at Heather. "Besides, where are your equally dead friends at? Haven't seen them in a _painfully_ long time."

"Oh, they probably went off to fuck in some heavenly alleyway somewhere."

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Veronica deadpanned. "Hang on, serious question."

Heather raised her ghostly eyebrow.

"Have you ever seen JD's ghost? Somehow I haven't ever thought about that until now."

"No. Burning in hell most likely."

"Trust me honey, if there was a hell you'd be there with him."

Heather looked genuinely offended. "Listen, I may be a bitch but I never murdered anyone." She paused for thought. "Not that I'm saying I wouldn't if I had the chance," She added, and the moment was gone.

"Touching. Anyway, kindly piss off and let me get ready-"

She was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

And a hand drifting through the door.

"I apologise, I haven't had much practice at this ghost thing yet. Anyway, sorry I'm late to the party - slushie run."

"Oh my fucking god. Really?" Veronica turned around for the first time during the exchange. "You kill my best friend, try to murder the entire school, blow yourself up in front of me, then piss off for 5 years because you're getting a fucking slushie?"

"Aw, I'm your best friend?"

"Shut up, Heather!"

JD was unabashed. "There was a lot of choice. Afterlife 7/11s are so much nicer than your shitty versions. Plus, I brought one for everyone!" He exclaimed, somehow pulling slushie after slushie from his trenchcoat pockets.

"That's? Not the fucking point?" Veronica's anger subsided abruptly, replaced by mild annoyance (and, though she wouldn't admit it, slight amazement). "Fuck it, if there's one thing I've learned it's that arguing with ghosts is fucking bullshit."

"That's the broken spirit I like to see."

"Heather I swear to god I will call a fucking exorcist."

"You know they couldn't touch me, baby."

"I hate teenagers."

JD moved closer to Veronica. "You sure I can't change your mind?"

Heather winced.

"Say Heather, do you remember that time I faked my own suicide rather than go to the prom with Mr Dean here?"

"Sure do, Veronica."

Veronica turned her head to face JD, who was getting uncomfortably close. "That enough of an answer?"

"Well, I can see where I'm not wanted. I'll see you ladies later."

"Die in hell, creep." Heather called after him as he melted through the wall.

"Already tried," Came the muffled reply.

"That was a bit harsh."

Heather walked over to Veronica and spat up a blue phlegm globber.

"Actually, I don't think so."

"Ok, you make a compelling argument." Veronica said, a look of mild disgust on her face. "Also, gross. But like, I did miss him. He was kinda my first love or whatever."

A barely audible yet indescribably smug voice echoed in the room. "Knew it!"

Veronica buried her head in her hands.

A new voice.

"What the fuck am I doing here with you losers?"

"Seriously Duke? What the fuck happened to you?" Heather asked, obviously unhappy with the turn in the situation.

Give me a fucking break," Veronica muttered, glancing at the ceiling with pleading eyes.

 


End file.
